


Locker Bruises

by Wumpus69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hyperspermia, Large Cock, Locker Room, M/M, Mild Mind Control, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, mental alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/pseuds/Wumpus69
Summary: Dash notices that Danny never showers when everyone else is around, decides to take some pictures, and reveals to Danny some totally valid and absolutely not made up for shits and giggles social hierarchy rules
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dash Baxter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Locker Bruises

Danny would love it if gym class were no longer able to make him sweat so much that he actually needed a shower afterward, especially with all the ghost hunting he did. Waiting around in the shadows for everyone else to leave the locker room so he could shower in peace away from any stares his scars might garner was annoying but finally he got into one of the stalls and turned on the water to as hot as it could go. He all but melted under the warm spray of water and got to scrubbing himself clean thoroughly. Sure, he could use intangibility to get the grime off if he was precise enough, but that required a lot of focus and nothing quite beat the feeling of soapy cloth on your skin.

Dash of course had noticed that Fenton had taken up the habit of showering absolutely last, and concluded that the doofus had a micropenis to hide. So, he decided to slip back into the locker room a minute after leaving and grabbed up the nerd’s clothes from hid open locker, tossing them on top of a different locker set where the shorty couldn’t reach. Snatching away the towel laying in wait near the in use stall, Dash sat outta sight and waited with his phone at the ready.

Once he was clean, Danny walked out of the stall searching for his towel and was met with the flash of two cameras. Dash was laughing at him, holding his phone and his towel, and his locker was wide open with no clothes in sight.  _ Ancients, what now? _ “Dash, please tell me you didn’t scatter my clothes all around the school.”

“Maybe I shoulda, Fentonio, then everyone would get… to see…” Dash finally looked down and felt his eyes bulging out at the sight of Fenton’s cock. It was maybe half hard from the shower and it was still very notably huge, even bigger than his! Dash slid down to his knees, his hand reached out fast to grab hold of the meat in front of him, to be sure it was real. “Holy fuck.” Then his eyes were drawn to the massive balls beneath and he gasped.

Fenton jumped a little from his touch, but Dash just leaned forward, stroking the huge dick a couple of times and watching in awe as it started filling out. “Do you even wear underwear? How’d you hide this thing in the gym shorts?” Holy shit, there  _ weren’t _ underwear in the bundle Dash had tossed onto the lockers.

“Wh-yo-I do my best not to get hard? Is there a reason why you’re jerking me off, Dash?” Dash looked up at Fenton and communicated as best he could through expression alone that the shorter boy was stupid. “What?”

“Don’t you know the rules, Fenton? The guy in school with the biggest dick is the one at the top of the social food chain, even my dad knows that!” Did Fenton miss the first week of school where the sports teams all pants every guy in school for comparison? Dash brought his second hand into the mix, stroking faster to make those humongous balls bounce, and realized that Fenton had been in the hospital that week. “I gotta get you hard to uh to see if you’re bigger than me.”

Fenton was staring at him like  _ he _ was stupid, and muttered something about meatheads and frat mentality, whatever that meant. “And what, if I’m bigger you keep jerking me off and give me a bj whether I asked for it or not?” Dash felt his face burning with a blush and nodded with a shrug. “Seriously?”

“If you’re the top dog of the social tree then I’ve gotta make up for the shit I’ve pulled on you, don’t I?” Fenton was rocking into his strokes by now, leaking precum from the uncut head of his cock, and Dash let go, unzipping his own pants. “Moment o’ truth,” he muttered, pulling Fenton down to his knees and pressing their cocks together. By no contest at all, Fenton was bigger than Dash by a literal handful, and Dash was blessed with 10 whole inches of dick! “Fuck.”

“Wow, I’ve actually got something to be proud of in the genetics department.” Fenton sighed and stood up, while Dash stayed on his knees and stared at the third leg in front of his face, huge balls to match, leaking pre like a broken faucet. “Great, now I’m feeling blue balled. Ever heard of hyperspermia?”

Dash hadn’t, but hyper meant like, way better than super, so that meant Fenton had fantastic sperm, right? Dash would later find out what it actually meant, but for now, all it meant to him was that he owed Fen-Danny a  **lot** of head. So, he grabbed the massive cock in one hand, wrapped his arm around the superior teen’s waist, and wrapped his lips around the biggest dick in school. “Dash, holy fuck, I thought you were joking.” He rolled his eyes and focused, sucking hard on the head of Danny’s cock and stroking what he couldn’t reach just yet with his hand.

Jason’s was uncut too, and he liked it when his foreskin was played with so Dash slipped his tongue into Danny’s and was rewarded with a moan deeper than he’d ever heard from Fenton, fingers curling in his hair, and hips bucking forward to fill his mouth with more dick. The pre tasted different, not just bitter but kinda… savory? Tangy? He wasn’t sure what the taste was but Dash knew he liked it, and that made gagging around the big cock pushing into his mouth worth even more than respecting the social hierarchy.

Dash made a wet, warm seal with his lips over that massive schlong and bobbed his head back and forth, just barely fitting any more dick in his mouth on his own after a certain point. He pulled back to get some air and gasped when Fenton’s hands just yanked him forward, hips bucking toward his face, balls so big he couldn’t fit them both in his hand slapping against the fingers still wrapped around the base of the shaft. “ _ Oooh _ fuck, Dash your throat is amazing~! I was gonna say you don’t gotta do this but now I think you really do. I’ll even help!”

After phasing the water off of his upper body, Danny could focus on the beautiful sight before him; Dash Baxter himself on his knees, tears in his eyes while he choked on Danny’s dick. Dash had clearly been hazed by  _ someone _ to make the popularity thing a literal dick measuring contest, but now that he was getting some payback for everyhitn gDash had pulled over the years, he decided that guy deserved a thank you. Rocking his hips back and forth, Danny pushed more and more of his cock steadily down Dash’s throat with one hand in his hair and the other on the back of his neck. With a throat like this, Dash could forget the football thing and make a career turning tricks.

Danny wasn’t heartless though, so when Dash started gagging a little too much, Danny helped him pul off with a grin. “Damn, you really haven’t ever done this before, have you? You’re doin alright though, and if you odn’t htink you can make it to my balls-”

“Like hell… I can’t…. Fenton…” Dash held up a hand, protesting between greedy gulps of air, and Danny smirked even wider. “I ain’t captain of the swi team for nothing. I just needed to get some air before I go down that far is all. And swallowing that much pre is kinda hard to do when I’m choking.” Danny held up his hands without an ounce of apology in his expression.

“I told you, I have hyperspermia. It meants my balls are overproductive and make a bunch more cum than normal.” Danny had  _ not _ enjoyed having the birds and bees talk with his dad but it was good to know at least some weird things about him weren’t ghostly. Dash nodded and stared at his balls in wonder, reaching over and caressing them like the most precious jewels in the world. They found that Danny’s sack didn’t fully fit in Dash’s hand and Danny was feeling his ego being stroked more and more. “Would it be easier for you if I sat down on a bench or something?”

“Dash Baxter doesn’t take the easy route, Fenton.” Dash had finally collected together his breath, even if he was whispering in reverence to Danny’s junk, and ran a hand through his gelled up hair. He took a deep breath, grabbed onto Danny’s cock again, stroking it with the pre as lube, and went back down. Danny groaned, grabbing onto Dash’s head again, and felt the jock relax just as he started thrusting again. He worked his hips, pushing his dick further and further into that tight, hot, wet hole until he was once again half way down to his balls.

Dash closed his eyes, pushing himself to go deeper and deeper, swallowing down the fountain of precum that Fenton was pumping into his throat, and bobbing his head in time with those thrusts. He wasn’t even gonna question how Fenton was strong enough to literally just hold him in place, didn’t have the energy for that when the astronerd started humping like an animal. The blond reached up and started rolling those massive nuts between his fingers, and would’ve grinned if his mouth had the room to move that much around Fenton’s cock when he heard that needy moan and felt the throb of his cock when more pre gushed out of him. Some small part of him said he shouldn’t be getting too proud about sucking cock but with every swallow the fog in his head was getting thicker and drowning out those kinds of thoughts.

He pulled back, though Fenton wouldn’t let him go further than having that plump head resting on his tongue and giving him a constant taste of his weirdly tasty precum, and took a breath through his nose. Then he wrapped both arms around Fenton’s waist, relaxed his jaw and throat as much as he could, and  _ pulled _ . Fenton clearly got the idea, because he pulled too, dragging Dash swallowing, gagging and tearing up down his shaft until his nose was filled with curly black pubes and smooshed against the nerd’s pelvis, his chin resting comfortably on Fenton’s balls. Drool ran past his lips and his tongue slid out, swirling around Fenton’s tasty cock and reaching for his balls. 

This massive thing was reaching down between his ribs directly into his stomach, and by some miracle Fenton was clearly strong enough to keep him in place. As Fenton did just that, holding him still while he snapped his hips back and forth, never pulling further back than half way, Dash let his hands fall to his sides. He was having a spiritual moment while Fenton’s balls bruised his chin and his cock made his throat bulge visibly. Something very small, fragile, and important inside of him was cracking with every thrust that Fenton forgot he needed air, as though he were pounding against it on purpose. But Fenton’s thrusts were frantic, feral, and Dash knew that he was just getting ready to cum, and decided to try and figure out these feelings when the superior boy gave him a facial.

Fenton just kept thrusting, strokes shorter now, grunting and growling like something beyond human, and Dash became aware that his long time bully rival had no intentions of pulling out. He didn’t know what that fragile thing inside him was, but he knew it wouldn’t survive a belly full of Fenton spunk, and so he started tapping on Fenton’s hips, grabbing his ass, hoping for his attention. Dash grabbed onto Fenton’s hips and pushed against him, but the nerd just thrust even harder, making him dizzy from the wasted air in his attempt and the force with which he was being used. The cracks grew deeper, wider, spread all over, and Dash felt a swell of panic as Fenton pummeled his face with his hips.  _ Oh god, I’m gonna break! _

Fenton’s moan was so loud that it was the only sound that existed, and like a broken dam, his balls and cock swelled up just a bit before a river of thick, gooey, musky and delicious spunk flooded Dash’s stomach directly, teasing his throat with the feeling of the throbbing current. That tiny thing he had been aware of shattered into a billion pieces, swept away in the tide of Danny’s cum, and Dash moaned like a porn star, clinging to Danny’s hips for dear life. It felt like it was going on forever, the tsunami of seed, and Dash could feel his stomach start to bulge out by the time it slowed down. When Danny finally  _ stopped _ cumming, he still held Dash firmly against his pelvis, and the jock couldn’t think of a better place to pass out from oxygen deprivation that right fucking there.


End file.
